


Na návraty a nové zítřky

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [7]
Category: Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alfie is a b a e, F/M, M/M, Yennefer může za všechno, Zina z filmovejch je MVP, a mně je z toho úzko protože já zamilovanej nejsem!!!, a všichni žijem pro jeho malý štěně, dovolená v Chorvatsku, metaforicky i doslova, připravte se na strašně sladký hetero vztah, strávil jsem příliš dlouho výpočtem Marigoldova a Konstantinova platu, tak sladký že se vám zkazej zuby, to abych utišil touhy nás všech co nejsme blbí a letos si dovolenou kvůli koroně odpustíme, všechna jména včetně toho mého jsou vymyšlená, všichni jsou z a m i l o v a n í, všichni potřebujem modrou žíněnku
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Další kapitola, která začíná zběsilým úprkem. Tedy, ne úprkem, -během-, to je něco jinýho. Marigoldovi je 29 a má spoustu nových vlivných přátel. Konstantinovi je 30 a má zas dlouhý vlasy. Bohunce je 28 a její kapela je na brutálním vzestupu. Geraltovi je furt miliarda a je zaklínač. Časy se mění a s nimi i povolání, životní priority, a nadšení z celonočních večírků. Co se ovšem nemění je láska našich hrdinů. A to ani po dlouhém odloučení, které bylo pro jejich vztah určitě pořádnou výzvou. <3Tak nebrečte a enjoy!
Relationships: Bohunka & Konstantin, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Na návraty a nové zítřky

Podrážky se mu bořily do navlhlé půdy. S každým dlouhým krokem mu od pat odlétaly drny mechu a spršky jehličí, bláto stříkalo na všechny strany. Hbitě se proplétal mezi kmeny stromů. Les byl čím dál hustší a tmavší, kdesi za jeho zády zapadalo slunce a cesta, kterou si musel klestit lesem, byla čím dál méně zřetelná. Ztěžka dýchal, hekal, chrčel, běžel jako o život. Ať dělal, co dělal, ať kličkoval mezi stromy, jak chtěl, ať se prodíral těmi nejužšími skulinami v houští, ať přeskakoval padlé kmeny, jak nejmrštněji dovedl, stále za sebou slyšel dusání kopyt a obrovských tlap. Slyšel vrčení, slyšel ržání, slyšel hlas, který obě obrovská zvířata nabádal ke zrychlení. Nemohl se před nimi schovat, neměl šanci. Vlk už chytil jeho stopu, a i když utíkal, jak nejrychleji dovedl, věděl, že nelítostný čtyřnohý obr svého pána dříve či později dovede přímo k němu. Ještě před pár okamžiky se veselil a smál, užíval si koncert svého života na venkovní oslavně vlivné paní, která si přála mít na oslavách příchodu léta jen to nejlepší. Stovky tanečníků, oslavenců a poutníků ze všech koutů kraje se sešly, aby společně přivítaly duchy léta a zazpívali si spolu s ním a jeho loutnou, za doprovodu flétny jeho nejlepšího přítele, samozřejmě. Z ničeho nic na louku u rybníka padla tma a obzor se zbarvil do ruda. Mezi mladé chlapce protáčející kolem dokola vesnické děvečky vtrhli jezdci, a poslední, co si pamatoval, byl rozhořčený křik jeho blonďatého přítele, kterého táhli vojáci pryč.

Ucítil prudké škubnutí. Rukáv dubletu se mu zachytil za ostře trčící větev. Doufal, že když pořádně zabere, zlomí ji, ale větev jako na potvoru držela. Rychle ze sebe třesoucíma se rukama dublet strhal a rozběhl se dál. Dusot kopyt sílil. Věděl, že jezdec už je sotva za ním. Z posledních sil učinil manévr a přikrčil se. Podrážky kožených holinek se zaryly do rozvlhlé půdy, prudce zabrzdil a rozběhl se opačným směrem. Jen tak tak se vyhnul čepeli dlouhého meče, kterým po něm překvapený jezdec sekl, a upaloval dál. Slyšel, jak se jezdec s vlkem otáčí a doufal, že tím získá alespoň pár dalších vteřin náskok. Z posledních sil napjal celé tělo a zrychlil. Píchalo ho v boku a plíce ho nepříjemně pálily, ale věděl, že i sebemenší zpomalení ho bude stát život. Prodíral se s přirozenou mrštností potemnělým lesem a rukama šátral před sebou, aby ho žádná z větví netrefila přímo do obličeje. Cítil, jak mu ostré větvičky trhají na pažích rukávy košile. Dusot opět zesílil. V blankytně modrých očích mu svitly jiskřičky naděje – za popadanými kmeny prosvítalo světlo. Bude venku z lesa. Bude venku z toho tmavého pekla. Najde někoho, kdo mu pomůže. Určitě tam musí někdo být, někdo, kdo stojí na správné straně. Vyskočil a odrazil se chodidlem od posledního padlého stromu, vší silou se vrhnul vpřed, rovnou do zlatavé záře zapadajícího slunce.

Ohlušil ho šum vodopádu. Oslepil ho třpyt vodní hladiny. Dusot kopyt se zastavil těsně nad skalním převisem, ze kterého se právě řítil. Bezvládně kolem sebe zašátral rukama, ale nebylo, čeho se zachytit. Myslí mu proběhla vzpomínka na jeho nejlepšího přítele, který před několika okamžiky zmizel ve shluku černých těl. Druhá vzpomínka na loutnu, která právě zmírala v plamenech na popelavé mýtině u rybníka, ze kterého během několika minut odlétly všechny kachny a volavky, které tam žily po desetiletí. Třetí vzpomínka na osobu, kterou neviděl dlouhá léta. Na osobu, která mu tak chyběla. Na něj, na jeho světlé vlasy a pokřivený úsměv, břitký humor a silné paže. A pak…

Náraz.

„STŘIH!“

Hlasitě zavrčel.

Byl obličejem zavrtaný v měkké modré žíněnce, která nejen, že krásně změkčila jeho pád, ale zároveň teď svým lesklým povrchem chladila celé jeho tělo. Pane bože, jak šíleně ho bolelo. Cítil, jak se žíněnka zavlnila pod váhou dalšího člověka.

„Jseš v pohodě?“ dřepnula si k němu Adriana v modré kombinéze. Marigold znovu hlasitě zavrčel.

„Co?“

Zvedl hlavu.

„Jestli mě to bude nutit dělat znova, poseru se,“ zakňoural.

Adriana se zasmála a odhodila zdravotnickou brašnu stranou. Začala vyřízenému mladíkovi masírovat pravé lýtko, které ho celý den zlobilo.

„Máme to! Dobrá práce!“ ozval se z megafonu od poblíž postávajícího štábu plechový hlas. Marigold zdvihl jejich směrem palec. „Tak, dámy a pánové, tím končí celé naše natáčení! První série je za náma! Všem vám moc děkuju a můžete na sebe být opravdu pyšní!“

Marigold se unaveně usmál. Zabořil obličej zpátky do chladivé žíněnky.

***

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že něco takového bude dělat. Že k něčemu takovému někdy dostane příležitost. Když se před odchodem ze studia museli všichni seřadit, udělat několik PR fotek a _podepsat_ několik PR fotek, připadalo mu to neskutečné. Jako kdyby se měl každou chvíli probudit ze sna, ve kterém prožil několik měsíců tvrdé práce a občas i utrpení. Teď se jen mohl modlit, že to všechno k něčemu bude. Až když se na recepci loučil s Alfiem Cochranem, _tím_ Alfiem Cochranem, který předtím hrál v takových trhácích jako byl _Pěstní souboj_ nebo _Zvrácený svit měsíce nad Singapurem_ , s _tím_ Alfiem Cochranem, jehož nahé a absolutně božsky nabušené tělo bylo minulý týden na titulní stránce časopisu People, a který mu právě na telefonu ukazoval fotku své skotské manželky Amelie s jejich tříměsíčním štěnětem border kolie Macií, až tehdy na něj dolehla tíha toho, do čeho se to vlastně uvrtal.

„Není ti nic?“ položil mu Alfie ruku na rameno. Marigold zíral skrz obrazovku telefonu a nepřirozeně dlouho mlčel. Zatřásl hlavou a usmál se.

„Jo, jasný, všechno v pohodě,“ zabrebtal anglicky. „Jen jsem se trochu zamyslel…“

„Připadá ti to padlý na hlavu, co?“ zachechtal se Alfie.

„Jo… Trochu jo.“

Alfie schoval telefon a rozhlédl se. Nevypadalo, že by po nich ještě někdo něco potřeboval. Popadl Marigolda za loket a vytáhl ho ven. Zapálil si. Věděl, že Marigold nekouří, ale taky dobře věděl, že mu kuřáctví ostatních lidí nevadí.

„Teď budeš mít chvíli klid. Jediný, co tě bude trochu štvát, bude to, že najednou nemáš co dělat,“ pousmál se. Bylo brzy ráno a jeho zrzavé vlasy, které musel pět měsíců den co den schovávat pod světlou parukou, se vlnily v chladném, ostrém větříku. „Ještě tejden se budeš probouzet podle svýho rozpisu natáčení. Další tejden ti bude smutno po každým, s kým ses tady skamarádil.“

„A pak?“ zamumlal Marigold. Schoval si ruce do kapes krátké květované bundičky a nakrčil ramena, aby mu nefoukalo za krk.

„Pak se to začne lepšit,“ pousmál se Alfie.

„To doufám,“ povzdechl si Marigold.

„Hlavně žádný depky,“ zdvihl před ním Alfie varovně ukazováček. „Jestli se budeš cejtit blbě, zavolej Tintinovi a zahrajte si něco z toho naprosto peckovního mixu, co jste pro nás natočili.“

„To nejde.“

„Proč ne?“

„Protože jsme spolubydlící. Jestli mu budu jen tak zbůhdarma volat přes jednu zeď, zabije mě,“ ušklíbl se Marigold. Alfie se zasmál a pocuchal Marigoldovi vlasy.

„Hlavně na sebe dávej bacha. Kdyby to na tebe všecko ještě před premiérou nějak dolehlo, dej mi vědět. Jasný?“

„Jasný. Děkuju, Alfie.“

„To nestojí za řeč,“ mávnul Alfie rukou. „První seriál je velká věc. Musíš se psychicky připravit na to, že z tebe za pár měsíců bude hvězda. I když… Ty už to stejně znáš, ty _youtubere_ , co?“

Marigold se ušklíbil a lehce do Alfieho žďuchnul. „Nech si to, ty…“

„No, jen to řekni, chlapče, nezapomeň, že tě můžu kdykoliv popadnout a švihnout s tebou přes celý parkoviště,“ zasmál se Alfie. Marigold překvapeně zalapal po dechu.

„To bys neudělal!“

„Když tomu chceš věřit…“

„Alfie!“

Vchodové dveře za nimi se otevřely a ven vykoukla Konstantinova blonďatá hlava. Vlasy, které si nechal speciálně na natáčení narůst až do půli zad, se mu ve větru okamžitě rozlétly na všechny strany.

„Květinko, neser a pojď, nebo nám to ujede!“

„Jasný, jasný! Tak čau, Alfie. A napiš, žes dobře doletěl.“

„To samé platí pro vás. Mějte se, čau Tintine!“

Tintin mu ještě zamával a spolu s Marigoldem zmizel vevnitř. Popadli své kufry a vydali se kolem velkých studiových hangárů po cestičce, která vedla k rozlehlému parkovišti a silnici. Spolu s několika dalšími členy štábu je nabral autobus a čekala je skoro dvouhodinová cesta z filmové vesničky do Záhřebu. Tam se všichni rozešli a šli si po svých. Pro Marigolda s Tintinem to znamenalo několikahodinové čekání na nádraží, odkud se zeleným flixbusem vydali do Splitu. Celou cestu mlčeli. Oba věděli, že tomu druhému je úzko, ale nevěděli, co si navzájem říct. Poslední rok pracovali tvrději než kdy dřív. Konstantin stanul před rozhodnutím, jestli mu opravdu stojí za to vzdát se svého celoživotního snu hrát v národním. Marigold zase musel zvážit, jestli mu životní nabídka stojí za tvrdou dřinu a risk se ztráty soukromí. Nakonec oba dva kývli. Šli do toho přece spolu, nemuseli se s tím prát o samotě, i když jejich role v celé té mašinerii se značně lišily. A Bohunka s Geraltem nebyli proti. Bohunka, poté, co jim oběma pomohla ve studiu složit a nahrát několik středověkých pecek do soundtracku, se vydala s _Emotional Support Bike of Bees_ na evropské turné, a tak jí bylo vcelku jedno, kde se Konstantin potuluje. A Geralt, ačkoliv se s Marigoldem na tak dlouhou dobu loučil nerad, se rozhodl odjet za Eskelem do Petrohradu, aby si spolu udělali takovou menší dovolenou (během které mimochodem navštívili i Bohunčin koncert a Bohunčin Instagram na několik týdnů zaplavila její selfíčka s Káťou).

A tak se nechali unášet drncáním autobusu, Konstantin s hlavou složenou na Marigoldově rameni, oba se sluchátky v uších, a sledovali, jak ubíhá cesta nádhernou chorvatskou přírodou. Marigold tomu pořád tak nějak nemohl uvěřit. Jakmile opustili studio, bylo to, jako by se nic z minulých pěti měsíců ani nestalo. Opravdu potkal Alfieho Cochrana, Avneeta Patricka, Erin Blevinskou a Kobie Rodriguezovou? Vážně si odváží v telefonu jejich _osobní_ čísla? Opravdu se tam skamarádil s Adrianou Kytlicovou, nejváženější evropskou filmovou zdravotnicí? Vážně zvládl udělat všechny ty bojové a fyzicky náročné scény _úplně sám_? Opravdu s Tintinem propařili noc v kasínu s tak velkými zvířaty jako byl producent Samad Day nebo režisér Jerry Bennett? A opravdu mu Jerry Bennett řekl, že je jeden z nejlepších nováčků, se kterými kdy pracoval? Nechápal to. Nechápal, jak je něco takového vůbec možné.

Jak se dostal k jedné z hlavních rolí megalomanské fantasy show na Netflixu jen proto, že ho někomu z produkce doporučila Zina z filmových studií, se kterou se kdysi na vysoké jednou málem vyspal na hajzlíkách v Ponorce? Jak to, že měl ve svých devětadvaceti letech najednou na kontě víc peněz, než většina českých herců vydělala za celý život? Nechápal to. Naprosto nepobíral, jak proboha mohl vyhrát konkurz, když předtím prošel sotva dvěma hereckými lekcemi, během kterých byl většinou v tak šílené panice, že z nich přímo na castingu všechno zapomněl. Tiše se pro sebe zasmál. Víc štěstí než rozumu, pomyslel si.

Konstantin se na jeho rameni zavrtěl a dál podřimoval. Marigold sklouzl očima k telefonu, který třímal v ruce, a kterému se právě rozzářila obrazovka. Hlásila, že mu přišla nová zpráva. Zpod hlášení se na něj zářivě usmívala Bohunka. Věděl, jak moc se Konstantinovi stýskalo. S Bohunkou se snažili volat si každý den, i když to občas bylo na hlavu, jelikož Tintin měl čas až pozdě večer a Bohunka pozdě večer vystupovala. Ale vždycky se jim to povedlo nějak skloubit. Povídali si o svých dnech, utěšovali se, když byli vyčerpaní prací, škádlili se, když měli volno. Konstantin několikrát během těch těžkých pěti měsíců v noci přišel za Marigoldem se slzami v očích. Stýskalo se mu. Nejen po Bohunce, ale tak nějak po všem. Po rodině, po jejich bytě, po hraní. Ale nakonec to zvládl. A Marigold si byl jistý, že té zkušenosti nelitoval.

Na nádraží ve Splitu dojeli kolem páté večer. Vzduch byl na jihu země mnohem teplejší a okamžitě je do nosu udeřila štiplavá vůně moře. Konečně byli na dovolené. Konečně si mohli dělat, co chtěli. Konečně si mohli odpočinout. Ve velké nádražní hale se prodíraly stovky lidí, ale Marigold s Konstantinem nikam nespěchali. Teď už měli všechen čas na zemi. Pomalu si proklestili cestu ven na velké parkoviště a tam už uviděli drobnou Bohunku s cedulí „MEZINÁRODNÍ TELEVIZNÍ HVĚZDY“ a obrovského Geralta s pokračováním „KONSTANTIN A MARIGOLD“ na ceduli druhé. Konstantin se okamžitě rozběhl, těsně před Bohunkou pustil všechna zavazadla a vrhnul se jí kolem krku. Marigold se při tom pohledu málem rozplakal. Ale možná to taky bylo tím, že se na něj zpoza nich usmíval Geralt. Došel k němu a stoupnul si na špičky. Objal ho kolem krku a políbil ho. Užíval si každou vteřinu toho sladkého polibku, na který čekal celou věčnost.

„Cítím se trochu dotčený, že ses ke mně nerozběhl jako Konstantin,“ zamručel Geralt.

„Konstantin včera neběžel terénní maraton. Ber nebo nech bejt,“ zakřenil se Marigold. Moc dobře věděl, že Geralt bejt nenechá. Svalnaté paže se co nevidět ovinuly kolem něj a zdvihly Marigolda do vzduchu. Ten vzal na oplátku jeho tvář do dlaní a znovu ho políbil. „Moc jsi mi chyběl,“ zašeptal. Geralt neodpověděl, jen hluboce zamručel a Marigolda o něco silněji stiskl.

„Tak pojďte, je tu vedro na padnutí,“ ozvala se rozverně Bohunka. „Auto máme támhle.“

„Super,“ vydechl Marigold, když ho Geralt vrátil nohama na pevnou zem.

I přes jejich předchozí dohodu, že se budou střídat, musel Geralt nakonec odřídit cestu tam i zpět, protože Konstantin odmítal sundat ruce z Bohunky a dlachnil ji v náruči celých dvacet minut, během kterých se spletitým centrem dostali až k obrovskému pětihvězdičkovému hotelu. Marigoldovi z toho pohledu přecházely oči a rozhodně mu nebylo o nic líp, když vešli do obří, mramorem obložené recepce. V životě ještě nebyl na podobném místě. Pokaždé, když jeli s rodiči k moři, bydleli v malých přímořských městečkách v campu ve stanech. Nikdy si nemohli dovolit zůstávat v hotelu, natož něco tak rozmarného, jako byl pobyt all-inclusive. A cítil se trochu špatně, že výplatu z natáčení začne hned den po skončení rozhazovat, ale, jak mu vtloukala do hlavy Bohunka, s jeho spořivým životním stylem ty prachy do konce života nerozfofruje. Tak proč si konečně trochu neužít. Všichni čtyři si to zaslouží a aspoň budou moct dohnat to, co za poslední měsíce zameškali. Jasně, recepční na ně divně koukal, když s Geraltem šáhli po jedněch klíčích jejich společného dvojlůžkového pokoje, ale v tu chvíli se Marigoldovi opět rozlil po obličeji blažený úsměv. Recepční mu může políbit prdel. Je Marigold. Je zatraceně mezinárodní televizní hvězda Marigold. A jestli někomu vadí, že ho bude v pokoji v nejvrchnějším patře pětihvězdičkového hotelu šoupat jeho božsky nakorbený bělovlasý přítel, může si stěžovat tak možná na informacích.

Jejich pokoj byl prostorný, vyvedený v příjemně béžových a šedých odstínech, a hlavně v něm byla ta největší postel, jakou kdy Marigold viděl. Bez okolků skopnul z chodidel květované conversky a jak široký tak dlouhý se rozvalil přímo doprostřed. Ani se nenadál a Geralt se na všech čtyřech skláněl nad ním. Znovu se ocitli v dlouhém, vášnivém polibku, během kterého si Marigold užíval, jak ho Geraltovo strniště škrábe do tváří a jak ho bílé vlasy, které teď byly skoro tak dlouhé jako Konstantinovy, šimrají na krku. Zajel do nich svými prsty a jemně zatáhl. Z Geraltova hlubokého zavrčení se málem na místě roztekl. Když mu však Geralt zajel rukou pod tričko a začal mu je vyhrnovat nahoru, Marigold ho chytil za ruku.

„Počkej,“ zafuněl. Sotva mezi polibky popadal dech. „No tak, nech toho,“ musel několikrát zopakovat, než Geralt procitl ze svého chtíčem poháněného transu. Nechápavě upřel kočičí oči s rozšířenými zornicemi na mladého muže, na jehož tělo čekal úmorných pět měsíců. Marigold se omluvně usmíval. „Fakt jsem rozlámanej.“

Geraltův udivený výraz vystřídal chápavý úsměv. Sehnul se a vtisknul Marigoldovi polibek na nos.

„Jasně,“ zašeptal. „Chceš si na chvíli vlézt do vany?“

„Né, to udělám až večer. A ty tam vlezeš se mnou,“ zazubil se Marigold. Z fotek moc dobře věděl, že jejich vana je _obrovská_. „Ale mohl bys mi namasírovat nohy.“

Geralt se zasmál. „Co jsem, vaše štábní masérka?“

„Prosíííííííííííííím!“

„No dobrá, dobrá, tak se překul na břicho,“ dal si Geralt nakonec říct a slezl z postele. Sundal si z levé ruky obrovský kovový prsten s hlavou vlka, který dostal od všech svých bratrů k předminulým Vánocům, počkal, až se Marigold uvelebí na posteli, a pustil se do uvolňování jednotlivých zmožených svalů. Nakonec nezůstal jen u nohou.

Z pokoje vylezli až kolem osmé. Marigold v kytičkovaných šortkách a rozevláté růžové košili, Geralt v černém nátělníku a šedých kraťasech. Vlasy měl stažené do vysokého culíku a podle Marigolda vypadal zatraceně sexy, což mu taky celou cestu opakoval. Vydali se rovnou na střechu. Byl krásně vlahý večer, na střeše pofukoval osvěžující větřík a ve venkovní restauraci už je čekal prostřený stůl. Sotva se usadili, přidali se k nim Konstantin v zeleném tričku se vzorem žabek a Bohunka v dlouhých lehkých šatech s úplně stejným žabkovým vzorem. Marigold si je hned musel vyfotit, protože tolik roztomilosti prostě sám pojmout nedokázal a musel se o ni podělit se všema lidma na instagramu.

Jelikož si Marigold konečně nemusel hlídat postavu (tedy, ne že by potřeboval nějak hubnout, ale přeci jen na některé scény potřeboval vypadat nabušeněji, než kdy dřív), a jelikož byl po dlouhé cestě vyhladovělý, napral do sebe tolik výborného jídla, kolik mohl, a když už nemohl, dopřál si ještě trochu zmrzliny jako odměnu za všechny útrapy, kterými musel předešlého večera projít během neustálého pobíhání a zakopávání po rozmokřeném lese. S neskrývanou radostí sledoval, jak se k sobě celý večer Bohunka s Konstantinem tulí, zatímco jemu samotnému pod stolem jako výraz náklonnosti Geralt jemně šlapal na nohu. Během celé večeře se jim taky podařilo probrat všechny poznatky, ke kterým došli během posledních několika měsíců, a nebyli schopní je sdílet s ostatními. Mimo jiné Geralt, za pomoci Coëna, konečně rozlouskl tajemství toho, proč se příběh onoho seriálu, který Marigold s Tintinem natáčeli, tak nepatřičně podobal tomu, co Geralt opravdu zažil před několika stovkami let – se scénáristou a autorem celého námětu totiž podle všeho poslední tři roky spala Yennefer.

„Chcem si s Tintinem před spaním skočit do vířivky, nechcete se přidat?“ zeptala se Bohunka, když konečně dosrkali i poslední zbytky šampaňského, kterým se rozhodli oslavit jejich velké shledání a začínající dvoutýdenní dovolenou jejich životů.

„Tady je vířivka?“ zachechtal se Marigold.

„Jasně, chystáme se ji tak na hodinku zabrat, pořádně se naložit, uvolnit se…“

„Myslím, že vás s radostí necháme o samotě,“ odvětil Marigold.

„No, tak my se teda poroučíme,“ zvedl se Konstantin a gentlemansky odsunul Bohunce židli. „Dobrou noc a nedělejte nic, co bysme neudělali my!“

„Neměj strach, můj nejdražší!“ zatrylkoval za ním Marigold se zářivým úsměvem. Jejich dva přátelé zmizeli za plůtkem restaurace a obešli obrovský, křišťálově čistý bazén.

„Vířivka by ti udělala dobře na ty bolavý svaly,“ shrnul Geralt Marigoldovi přerostlé vlasy za ucho.

„Já vím, já vím,“ protáhl se s hlasitým zívnutím Marigold. „Ale ty dvě hrdličky si taky zaslouží trochu soukromí. Dlouho se neviděli, stýskalo se jim…“

„A?“ zvedl Geralt jedno obočí. Moc dobře cítil, že se Marigold vykrucuje. Ten se šibalsky usmál.

„Bude žádačka o ruku.“

Geraltův obličej zjihnul. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a znovu se zadíval za mladým párem, který mizel za malou dřevěnou terasou, kde se vířivka nacházela. V závěsu za nimi šel mladík z obsluhy, který nesl lahev a dvě sklenky.

„Moc jim to přeju,“ špitnul Marigold, který bezděky pohledem zamířil stejným směrem. „Konstantin na ni myslel celou dobu. Nemluvil pomalu o nikom jiným.“

Geralt pod stolem jemně stiskl Marigoldovu ruku.

„Každej den se těšil jen na to, až ji večer konečně uslyší. A měls… Měls ho vidět, jak na ni koukal ve studiu, když s náma nahrávala. Když zpívá, tak i mně naskakuje husí kůže. Nedokážu si ani představit, co u toho cítí on…“

Geralt mu druhou ruku přehodil kolem ramen.

„Strašně moc jim to přeju…“ zašeptal Marigold.

Geralt ho políbil na spánek a stisknul ho v objetí.

„Pojď si lehnout. Vypadáš unaveně.“

Marigold se pousmál. V jeho očích se z nějakého důvodu zaleskl smutek. I když na pouhou vteřinku. Geraltovi to však neušlo.

„Jo, jasně.“

Zpátky do pokoje šli v tichosti, i když se Geralt nakonec odhodlal, a i přes přítomnost pěkné řádky lidí na střešní verandě chytil Marigolda za ruku – něco, co na veřejnosti nikdy nedělal. Ne, že by se k němu nechtěl mít, ale pohledům lidí se na ulicích rád vyhýbal. Teď však cítil, jak z Marigolda sálá jakási podivná nostalgie a nevěděl, jak jinak mu od jeho pocitů pomoct než dotekem.

„Nachystám ti tu vanu, dobře?“ nabídl mu hned za dveřmi. Marigold mlčky kývnul a vydal se do ložnice, kde měli stále ještě z poloviny rozházená zavazadla a jejich obsah. Pečlivě všechno naskládal a rozvěsil do velkých vestavěných skříní. Když Geralt vylezl z koupelny, aby Marigoldovi ohlásil, že jeho koupel bude brzy připravená, našel mladíka opřeného v otevřených dveřích na balkon. Hleděl na zapadající slunce nad klidnou hladinou moře. Geralt si otřel ruce a v tichosti za Marigoldem došel. Zezadu ho objal. Marigoldovo tělo se okamžitě uvolnilo a většina jeho váhy spočinula na Geraltovi. Marigold se lehce usmál a nechal Geralta, aby si svou hlavu složil na jeho rameno.

„Co tě trápí?“ zeptal se.

Marigold mlčel.

„Můžu pro tebe něco udělat? Cokoliv?“

Marigold mlčel dál. Jeho ruce nahmataly Geraltovy a lehce je stiskly. Hleděl s posmutnělým úsměvem na západ slunce, na narůžovělou oblohu a klidné moře. A Geralt trpělivě čekal.

„Asi jim závidím,“ špitl Marigold.

Geralt nic neříkal. Nechtěl na Marigolda tlačit, nechtěl z něj páčit něco, co sám říct nechtěl. A tak vyčkával a poslouchal. Na znamení toho, že poslouchá, pohladil Marigolda palcem po hřbetu ruky.

„Ne že bych po tobě hned chtěl, abys udělal to stejný, jen… To, že můžou, víš?“ povzdechl si. „Že si můžou kdykoliv říct, že se vezmou, a tak se vezmou… A pak si řeknou, že je čas založit rodinu a založí si rodinu… A budou prostě žít přesně tak, jak vždycky chtěli, jak si to spolu vysnili…“

Geralt ho v objetí opatrně stisknul. Marigold lehce zaklonil hlavu.

„Až dneska, když jsem tě viděl, mi došlo, jak strašně moc jsi mi chyběl…“

„Taky jsi mi chyběl,“ zašeptal mu Geralt u ucha.

„Jen bych si přál, abych… Abych ti prostě mohl nějak dokázat, co pro mě znamenáš. Jsme spolu už dlouho. Jenže…“

„Nemysli na to,“ pohladil ho Geralt po vlasech. „Prosím,“ zašeptal. Moc dobře věděl, kam jeho myšlenky směřují. Marigold se v jeho objetí otočil a objal Geralta kolem krku. Hleděl mu utrápenýma modrýma očima přímo do těch jeho. Geralt ho políbil. „Jsme spolu. Jsme spolu teď a budeme spolu i v budoucnu. A jestli se nás osud někdy rozhodne rozdělit, klidně se s ním na vlastní pěst poperu, jen abychom spolu mohli být dál.“ Opřel se čelem o Marigoldovo a pohladil ho po tváři. „Udělám pro tebe cokoliv, rozumíš? A jestli si přeješ, abych si před tebou kleknul na koleno a požádal tě o ruku jako toho nejurozenějšího pána Kontinentu, věř mi, že to s radostí udělám.“

„Ale jednou…“

Geralt ho umlčel polibkem.

„Je mi to jedno,“ zašeptal. „Je mi to jedno, Juliánku. Nechci na to myslet. Teď jsem s tebou, a to je všechno, na čem mi záleží.“

Marigoldovo tělo vypovědělo službu. Celou vahou se o Geralta opřel a obličej zaryl do jeho ramene. Pevně se na něj tisknul a užíval si bezpečí, které proudilo z Geraltových silných paží, užíval si jeho vůni, kterou necítil tak strašně dlouho, užíval si pomalý tlukot jeho srdce, který cítil na své hrudi. Užíval si, jak ho v uchu lechtá každý Geraltův výdech, jak jeho ruce jemně hladily jeho záda a dodávaly mu klid, který v tu chvíli tak moc potřeboval. Stáli tam dlouho. Opření v otevřených dveřích na balkon v nejpevnějším objetí, jaké spolu kdy sdíleli, zahalení do narůžovělé záře západu slunce. A pro jednou Marigold nemyslel na to, že spolu takto nemohou zůstat do konce věků.


End file.
